


deep breathe

by uqlytht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Drarry, Fred is still dead, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is depressed, M/M, Mentions of Death, Post War, and dumbledore, dont forget snape, how to tag??, i suck, of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqlytht/pseuds/uqlytht
Summary: a short oneshot of a day where the traumatic experiences of the war try to completely destroy harrys belief of hope.





	deep breathe

as the hues of blues transfused in the sky, harry james potter lay still underneath a tree behind hogwarts. clouds mimicked animals and objects, looking down at him. 

deep breath in, deep breath out. 

harry's surroundings had now drifted away, and in his own mind; the nightmare of the war plagued. his darkest fears consumed his every thought.

deep breath in, deep breath out. he must stay calm. 

as he internally panicked, his body wouldn't wake up. he was trapped in his own torturous karma. he has never been the same since the war.  
deep breathe in, deep breath out.

rain fell from the sky, startling harry out of his nightmare. the wilted flowers next to him slumped sadly; a wave of sorrow spread throughout his body. he sat up, running anxious hands through his hair repeatedly.

death. they're dead. they're all dead because he couldn't protect him, he couldn't save them.

remus, snape, cedric, fred, sirius... dumbledore.  
his skin crawled as he remembered the pain and anguish of each and every death. tears splashed onto his shirt. it was overwhelming.

deep breath in, deep breath out. you're ok, it's fine.

almost like he was being dragged out of his own eternal depression, a hand touched his shoulder. he looked up, his eyes wide and damp. 

draco malfoy looked down at him, the sun illuminating his blonde hair. a soft, reassuring smile lay upon his face. it was a look of understanding and guilt.  
the blonde had soon become the love of his life after the war. they confided each other when they needed it; they completed each other. 

" i love you. "

deep breath in, deep breath out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction that i'm publicly posting.  
> i don't use capitol letters, i know.  
> i haven't been writing for long, so i haven't exactly found my style. this is short because i wrote this at 1:30am in the morning when i was bored.  
> please leave helpful comments and ideas for future oneshots. thanks.  
> \- emily.


End file.
